fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
KVNA
KVNA is a CBS-owned-and-operated station that serves the Flagstaff, AZ market. The station broadcasts on Channel 23 and is owned by CBS Television Stations subsidiary of ViacomCBS as part of a duopoly with Paramount Television Network owned-and-operated station KZGH (channel 13). Both stations share studios on North Gemini Road in Flagstaff with transmitting facilites located in Bellemont. HIstory KVNA signed on the air back on May 18th, 1961 and signed on as a CBS affiliate but carried NBC programming on late nights until KDSI signed on in 1968. Before KVNA signed on, Phoenix's CBS affiliate KTOE served as the de facto CBS affiliate for Flagstaff. KVNA was not affected by the 2014 fictional tv station realignment and has had a strong relationship with CBS for over 50 years. Website History *www.cbs23kvna.com (1996-2004) *www.cbs23flagstaff.com (2004-2007) *www.cbsflagstaff.com (2007-2015) *www.flagstaff.cbslocal.com (2015-present) Station Slogans * The Best is Right Here on 23/23 is Easy on the Eyes (1973-1974; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * See the Best...23 (1974-1975; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * Catch the Brightest Stars on 23 (1975-1976; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * The Hot Ones on 23 (1976-1977; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * There's Something in the Air on 23 (1977-1978; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * 23. Turn Us On, We'll Turn You On (1978-1979; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * We're Looking Good, on 23 (1979-1980; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * Looking Good Together on 23 (1980-1981; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * Reach for the Stars on 23 (1981-1982; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * Great Moments on 23 (1982-1983; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * February Looks Great on 23 (February 1983; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * We've Got the Touch, You and 23 (1983-1984; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * You and 23, We've Got the Touch (1984-1985; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * We've Got the Touch on 23 (1985-1986; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * Share the Spirit on 23 (1986-1987; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * 23 Spirit, oh yes. (1987-1988; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * You Can Feel It on 23 (1988-1989; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * Get Ready for 23 (1989-1991; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * The Look of Flagstaff is 23 (1991-1992; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * This is CBS, on 23 (1992-1994; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * I am 23 People (1994-1995; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * You're on CBS 23 (1995-1996; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * Welcome Home to a CBS 23 Night (1996-1997; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * The Address is CBS 23...Welcome Home (1997-1999; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * The Address is CBS 23 (1999-2000; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * CBS 23, It's All Here (2000-2005; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * Everybody's Watching CBS 23 (2005-2006; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * We Are CBS 23 (2006-2009; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * Only CBS 23, Only CBS (2009-present; localized version of CBS ad campaign) Station ID History * KVNA-TV Channel 23 Flagstaff (1961-1965) * This is KVNA Channel 23 in Flagstaff. Now in Color (1965-1970) * This is KVNA Flagstaff (1970-1979) * CBS in Flagstaff, KVNA Channel 23 (1979-1982) * This is KVNA Television. Flagstaff, Arizona (1982-1985) * You're Watching KVNA-TV Flagstaff (1985-1989) * You're Watching Channel 23. KVNA Flagstaff (1989-1992) * This is KVNA-TV in Flagstaff (1992-1995) * You're Watching KVNA, CBS 23 in Flagstaff (1995-1998) * This is CBS 23, KVNA-TV (1998-2003) * This is KVNA, CBS 23 Flagstaff, Arizona (2003-2006) * You're Watching CBS 23 Flagstaff. KVNA-TV (2006-2009) * This is CBS 23, KVNA-TV Flagstaff (2009-present) Voiceover History * From KVNA Flagstaff, this is News 23. (1961-1974) * From the Newsroom, Channel 23 News starts now. (1974-1979) * Now, from KVNA Television. This is Channel 23 News at (time). (1978-1979) * From KVNA-TV, this is NewsChannel 23 at (time). (1979-1985) * NewsChannel 23 at (time) begins now. (1985-1992) * You're watching KVNA Flagstaff. NewsChannel 23 at (time) starts now. (1992-1995) * You're watching KVNA Flagstaff. CBS 23 News at (time) starts now. (1995-1998) * You're watching KVNA Flagstaff. This is CBS 23 News at (time). (1998-2004) * You're watching CBS 23 Flagstaff. Now, Live, CBS 23 News at (time). (2004-2009) * From KVNA-TV, this is CBS 23 News at (time). (2009-2014) * Live from Flagstaff, this is CBS 23 News at (time). (2014-2016) * Live from the CBS Broadcast Center in Flagstaff, this is CBS 23 News at (time). (2016-present) Programming Schedule Programming Schedule from 1992-1993 Newscast Titles *News 23 (1961-1974) *Channel 23 News (1974-1979) *NewsChannel 23 (1979-1995) *CBS 23 News (1995-present) Logos Image-1419824408.jpg|KVNA "CBS Sunday Movie" ID from 1993-1995 KVNA's screen bug for CBS programming from 1995.png|KVNA's screen bug for CBS programming from 1995 KVNA stranger to love promo 1996.png|KVNA Promo for the CBS TV movie A Stranger to Love in 1996 Download (17).png|CBS screen bug from circa 1999 SwP5B3YhBD82-m7jYGRUoQ r.jpg|Screencap from November 2005 #1 KrcX3xOlOV7hxOmWjn-fIQ_r.jpg|Screencap from November 2005 #2 KVNA.png|KVNA logo from 1995-2016 Cbsnew32.png|KVNA logo until 2020 Ownership History *1961-1968: KVNA, Inc. *1968-1986: CBS *1986-present: CBS Television Stations Category:CBS affiliated stations Category:Channel 23 Category:Flagstaff Category:Arizona Category:CBS Corporation Category:CBS O&O Station Category:Television channels and stations established in 1961 Category:ViacomCBS